1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to audio-visual entertainment with this device providing the visual portion in the form of a plurality of changing images in varying changing colors upon an associated translucent member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to have lamps provided with revolving shade structure actuated by the convection currents caused by the heat of the lamp bulb so that the lamp shade will be slowly rotated to change a position of the lamp shade and the image inscribed thereon as viewed by an observer. An example of such a device is the patent to Palmieri, U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,071.
Another known type display device is illustrated in the patent to Birdsell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,770. In this patent a drum structure having images provided thereon is slowly rotated by means of an electric hysteresis type motor. Light bulbs provided within the drum illuminate the images thereon. A problem with this type device is that the drum must be provided with a metal border in order for the hysteresis-type motor to function. This greatly limits the changeability of the drum and therefore the changeability of the images which a user can view.
Another problem with known type devices is that they do not offer a good variety of lights and changing colors created thereby, nor do they provide structure for quick and easy changeability of the program of images to be illuminated by said changing colored lights.
Other known prior art devices which may be pertinent to this invention are listed as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,339
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,494
U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,332
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,897
None of these devices offers the new and novel features of the invention disclosed herein.